Scorekeeper
by SparkySkye812
Summary: While on a case with Holmes and Watson, James Smith meets Sadie Conran, but will James be able to keep a clear head, knowing the risk he's putting himself in? OCxOC Starts off right before the first movie. CURRENTLY ON HOLD UNTIL OFF WRITER'S BLOCK


**Author's Note:  
Okay so, this is my Sherlock Holmes story! Enjoy! (This takes place before the first movie but it does connect, you'll see!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Sadie, James, and anyone you've never heard of. If I owned Sherlock Holmes, the third movie would be coming out faster.**

* * *

**The Offer**

"Smith, be careful. We'll be there as quick as we can." Watson said while James walked out the door.

"I'll try." James Smith said with a smile and walked out the door and down the steps.

James Smith was a twenty-one year old man. He was tall with black hair and light grey eyes. He had black trousers on, a white dress shirt, with his black coat and flat black cap. He was very attractive but didn't take much interest into it and simply ignored it. Even though he had so many admirers, he didn't have any that sparked interest.

When he got to his designation his adrenaline kicked in and he was more cautious. He pressed himself up against a wall and moved quickly. When he got inside James saw a guard that looked pretty vulnerable considering from what James could see, he had no gun. When the guard came his way James pressed himself tighter up against the wall. As soon as the guard came close enough he swung his long leg out into a roundhouse kick which slammed the guard in the chest and stunned him. James then punched him in the vocal cords to stop him from screaming and gave him a huge blow to the gut twice which knocked the guy out. James hurried to the main site which was swarmed with guards, not to mention the main source of it all, Lord Suntle.

There was a woman there with them but she was handcuffed and had a rope over her mouth.

"Now listen Miss. Conran, if you are willing to negotiate then we will let you free, if not I'm afraid this will be your last day alive." Suntle said.

The woman who was called Miss. Conran, tried to yell but couldn't because of the rope.

James knew he had to save her, but she didn't seem weak and unable to take care of herself. She looked strong-willed and brave, surprisingly the kind of girl James really wanted. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he swung around, fists ready, and then stopped himself before he punched Holmes and Watson behind him.

"What were you doing, Smith?" Watson whispered with question. "I've never seen you like that. You're always focused on battle strategies."

"Sorry, it's just I think we need to save that woman. They threatened to kill her if she didn't negotiate with them." James explained quietly.

Holmes didn't reply to any of this, he was watching the woman with great interest.

He then snapped out of his thoughts and whispered the plans into James and Watson's ears which were for James to get the woman, Watson to take the left guards, and Holmes to take the right guards. When James saw Watson and Holmes start the fighting he strolled casually toward the main table. When he finally got there from dodging bullets and punches he came up behind Suntle and kicked the back of his knees which put him on the ground. James quickly put handcuffs on Suntle and Watson came and took over Suntle while James went over to the woman removed the rope from her mouth and pick locked the handcuffs. When she was free she turned around and hugged James while whispering over and over, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." When she pulled back James took a good look at her. She had honey brown hair that fell out in strands curled from her bun with sparkling blue eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"I might as well ask you the same thing." James replied

"Sadie Conran at your service," She said and held out her hand.

"James Smith." James replied shaking her hand. "What were you doing here?"

"I was sent here by my colleague to do some research but they caught me." Sadie explained.

"And who is your colleague?" James asked but Sadie just smiled sweetly.

James sighed, "Well could you at least come with me and my colleagues?" he asked.

"Certainly," she nodded and followed James back to where Holmes and Watson stood.

They turned at their presence and James introduced them to each other as Sadie gave a slight curtsy.

"Well now that were all acquainted, how about we get down to business. Miss. Conran, could you please explain to us what your goal was here?" Watson asked, as Holmes looked at her curiously.

"I was sent here by my colleague to research their plans and see what they were up to. They caught me by surprise and hauled me off to Lord Suntle and thus, tied me up and demanded to know what I was doing and who I worked for. As obviously I couldn't respond they became restless and threatened me with death."

"What information do you know about them?" James asked, leaning against a wall nearby.

"There are more of them. It seems that they work under another group like them, who works under the highest man." She explained.

"So, their at the 'bottom of the pyramid' in a sense?" James implied.

"Exactly and my colleague sent me here to get more information."

"To knock out the pyramid at its base,"

Then after being silent nearly the whole time, Holmes spoke up, "You work for Irene Adler, don't you? She sent you here to check on the lower base to make sure they were doing as they we supposed to, to keep the Big Boss happy. Knowing you'd get captured she sent you hear knowing we had been sent here too, she's using you setting you up like a pig for slaughter."

She stared silently at him then slowly her eyes narrowed dangerously into slits but then opened again and looked at the muddy floor.

"I knew she was up to something, the way she always seemed to associate with people I knew she never would, and the way she told me I couldn't mess anything up, and sent me away looking frightened when an expensive looking carriage would arrive." She finished after that and looked up warily.

James' head then shot up, his grey eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, and he walked over to where Sadie stood and said, "I have an idea, if you'd be willing to cooperate, you see, if you'd like to put an end to this, then how about work with us?"

"What?" Watson, Sadie, and Holmes said at the same time.

"Yes, and she can supply the information she already knows to help us knock out this first group, then later on to the second, and then lastly the Big Boss." James said excitedly.

"He does have a point." Holmes said looking over the two of them with great interest.

"I see no problem with it." Watson put in, nodding.

"Would you like to take the offer, Miss. Conran?" James asked looking over at her with his eyes still sparkling.

"Yes," she said with a small smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Okay, (I just realized I write that A LOT on these ANs) so, what did you guys think? Love it? Like it? Dislike it? I don't know when the next update will be it could be a week or more but possibly this weekend, I'm not sure.. But anyways, Review, Favorite, Alert if you want! **


End file.
